The worst Future
by MasakiSora-chan
Summary: The magic device Dry Winds shows up – and it is none of Annissina's inventions this time. But what happens if two lovers were really able to see their future? – From OVA 3, YuriXWolfram


**MasakiSora-chan: This is just a short story I came up with after watching the third OVA of Kyo Kara Maou. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kyo Kara Maou.**

Nearly 16-year-old Maou, Shibuya Yuri, had never really seen himself as Wolfram von Bielefeld's fiancée. In fact it had all been a misunderstanding from the very beginning. How should he have known that slapping a noble on his left cheek was a way to propose in Shin Makoku? In fact it had been Wolfram's fault. If he hadn't insulted Yuri's mother the king would have never had the intention to slap him and as he didn't want to ruin his beautiful face, he didn't use his fist. However, that couldn't be helped now, since especially Wolfram seemed to be keen on that idea. So everywhere he went Wolfram accompanied him, even if it resulted in him getting seasick (most of their journeys involved travelling by boat from time to time). Another thing was, that he also slept with him and their adoptive daughter Greta in Yuri's oversized bed.

But all that Yuri wanted was to drop the whole engagement thing – of course he and Wolfram had become pretty close over the past months but all he did see in him was his best friend.

Unfortunately _that thing_ had shown up during the cleaning at Shinou Temple: The magical device Dry Winds.

It was said that it showed the future of two lovers who sat on it, but in the end when it was tested it was only a normal device that showed the love capability of the two – the unlucky test persons Sir Geigen Huber and his wife Nicola were left pretty embarrassed after getting not even half of the points. Well Hube was mostly the more embarrassed one since everyone blamed it to be his fault.

The deal with that machine was, that in order to activate it, the two had to kiss. In Shin Makoku it was a big deal to kiss in front of others, while Yuri of course didn't see much in it. On Earth it was pretty common for men and women to kiss in public after all.

After seeing the requirement for activating it, Wolfram had put his hand over his mouth and with a panicked expression he had stammered: "K-k-kiss? No way I would do that in public!"

"Well, nobody said that _you_ had to do it, Wolfram." Yuri had told him.

Thinking back on it Wolfram really could get bad ideas but by now he hadn't done anything. Conrad had told his king that the true power of the device activated when the Demon's Mirror – a bowl that showed the past, but could only be used by the Maou – was put in. Then the machine would show the future of the two people.

"Whatever." Yuri said to himself while changing into his nightgown. "They are going to shut it away again the day after tomorrow, so I should be fine."

Greta had also wanted to test it with him and according to Anissina it also worked for two persons, who were close but not lovers. They hadn't done though and honestly Yuri wasn't sure what to think about that magical device.

He sat down on his bed with an already sleeping Greta beside him, when Wolfram suddenly said: "I have a few thing to think about, so I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight."

"Hmm." Was all Yuri answered and watched his fiancée leaving. 'Hopefully he isn't thinking about that device.' The demon king thought and finally went to sleep.

The next day the whole castle was in a deuce of a stir. After asking Conrad the Maou was told that someone had stolen the Demon's Mirror from the Treasure Room. Yuri looked at him doubtfully, hoping that it hadn't been Wolfram.

The Mirror couldn't be found the whole day and that night, Gwendal and Conrad hid themselves in Yuri's bedroom, since the one who stole the Mirror could also target Yuri as his powers as Maou would be necessary.

In the middle of the night, Yuri was dragged out of his bed. Still sleepy he casually noticed the three brothers fighting and Wolfram jumping through the window with him. When he was finally fully awake, he found himself tied up with a cloth over his mouth. Yuri tried in vain to get his blonde fiancée's attention, who on the other hand was too busy placing the Demon's Mirror in its hole. He then turned towards Yuri, took off the cloth and placed him on one of the seats. "I understand your point Wolfram but please let us talk first!" Yuri pleaded. He already began to panic, which didn't get better after seeing Wolf's determined face as he seated himself on the other chair.

"Do you want to see your future that badly?" The king went on with making conversation, turning away from Wolfram as the latter drew closer towards him. "Isn't the future something we make for ourselves?"

But the blonde boy didn't answer. Instead he turned Yuri's face towards him. They were only inches away from each other when suddenly the voice of Murata, who was also known as the Shinou's Great Mage, interrupted them: "That prank has gotten far enough, Shinou."

"Shinou?" Yuri repeated bewildered.

Wolfram made a sound of disappointment but didn't end it. Shocked Yuri had to see as he drew closer and closer while Murata tried to stop him. Their friends and family arrived the moment Yuri felt Wolfram's lips and the machine activated. Everyone around the device shielded themselves from the blinding light.

Yuri opened his eyes and found himself still in the castle but it was the middle of the day now. Not far away he saw Wolfram frantically searching for someone while Greta, Cheri-sama and Anissina watched him pretty amused.

"Who is he searching for?" Yuri asked out loud and nearly jumped in shock when someone right behind him answered: "For you, Your Majesty."

"Ah, Conrad, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

"And don't call me that. You're the one who named me."

"Yes, Yuri."

"And, why is Wolfram searching for me?"

"You don't remember? You ran away from him and Günter for at least one hour now."

"What?"

"They are preparing for your and Wolfram's marriage, they planned it to be in a few weeks. So, do you now remember?" Conrad explained with his usual grin.

"What-? Since when was something like that decided?"

"You have been engaged for about three years now, so Wolfram thought it was about time and you know Günter. Now that we are speaking of it, Anissina said something about a new invention that she will be making especially for the wedding."

"Great. Why do I have the feeling this is going to end in an disaster?" Yuri murmured and Conrad laughed. "I think that is exactly why you tried to escape from him. But don't you think he will eventually catch you, if you stay in the castle?"

For a moment Yuri looked at him questioningly but then he caught on and began to run. "Thanks for the advice Conrad!" He shouted over his shoulder and speeded towards the fountain. Of course Wolfram had seen him and came from the other direction. "There you are, Yuri. I found something great for you to wear so we should discuss –" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he recognized what Yuri was doing. "No, Yuri, you're not going to Earth now!" Wolfram screamed the moment the Demon King came in contact with the water. He felt the usual suck but when he came back to his senses he wasn't in the bathtub at home but instead was lying on his familiar bed with someone lying next to him. The scent belonged undoubtingly to his fiancée.

"Say Wolfram, did you really want to see your future that badly?" He asked weakly.

"Of course I didn't want to see my future. I won't change so there is no need. What I wanted to know is _your_ future." The blonde noble explained.

"You –" Yuri began and sat up. Sighing he lay down again. "But please, let us avoid that, okay? I don't want to see that ever again."

"Definitely. To think that I would have to fight for you against so many women." Wolfram said angrily, sitting up himself and clenched his fists.

"Women?" Yuri asked perplexed. "Weren't you going on with those wedding plans?"

"Wait! You didn't see the same as I?" Wolfram wanted to know and turned towards him.

"That's exactly right."

"Murata!" Yuri called out as the door opened and he together with Greta, Conrad, Günter and Gwendal were standing there.

"That device shows one the future they fear the most. That's why you two saw different things."

"Really? Spill it Yuri, what did you see?" Wolfram demanded grabbing Yuri's collar.

"Straight back at you. What did you see?" Yuri asked and so the two of them began to fight but in the end no one told the other what he wanted to know.

"So that is the tragedy that had you had mentioned." Conrad said to Murata, who nodded.

"Yes, I can't count up anymore how many couples had broken up because of that. Mostly is what we see, what the other wants to see." Murata said and Greta looked at her still fighting fathers sadly.

Later that day Anissina and Cheri were sitting together and drinking tea, as Günter was about to join them.

"Anissina, that magical device was set up to activate only if the two persons sitting on it would kiss, right?" Cheri asked the other woman.

"Yes." Anissina answered. They continued sipping at their tea when beside them a cup was lying broken on the ground and Günter stood there frozen in shock.

"But on the other hand Shinou could have activated it with his own powers, don't you think?" Cheri went on.

"Certainly." Anissina said. "What do you think Günter?" She asked the former teacher, who was still too shocked to even recognize her question.

**So that was already it. The OVA never really states what the two of them see so that's just my imagination. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Maybe I'm going to continue this a bit but I'm not so sure about that, so please tell me what you think. **


End file.
